New Friends
by DaDerpyStoryGal
Summary: Bullies aren't nice. Bullies take away friends. But Scarlet Shimmer doesn't mind, she has a special way of making new friends...


_This is my first shot at a fanfic so please no hate. Some of this was inspired by the fanfic "Cupcakes" but I didn't copy it. So without further delay, here is the fanfic "New Friends"..._

Teasing isn't nice…..

Scarlet Shimmer thought as she tread through the Everfree Forest to get to her secret little hideout. Scarlet had lots of friends…. But they didn't talk much. Never the less, they were still good company. And Scarlet liked company. She got lonely sometimes scrounging for food you know. But while they're her friends and other nice ponies, they're also mean ones. They make fun of Scarlet, and teased her about being an orphan. They said that Scarlet didn't live in the forest, it was just her secret hideout where she raped mares and colts. Scarlet didn't like any of that teasing. Not one bit. But she always seemed to work it out with those meanie-muzzles. How do you think she got so many friends?

Scarlet had just stopped at her little house to get some supplies. She had a very special way of dealing with bullies that made fun of her, it always worked flawlessly! She loved making new friends at her little bunker, with her silly little methods. Silly or not, they worked. So Scarlet made her way to the old well, where she told Springy (Don't be fooled by the name, she's a real meanie!) to meet her. She tells all her new friends to meet her there. In fact, without the well she wouldn't make all her new friends. Scarlet yelped in surprise. "Oh no!" she squealed. Her cutie mark (Which depicted a paint brush with red paint and a puddle of red paint next to it) scraped against a branch sprawled across the path. She glanced to make sure no one was looking then quickly mended the damage. "Can't have anyone discovering our little secret." She murmured softly.

She found Springy waiting by the well. "What's up Perv? Did you have a little trouble pulling yourself away from your little playdate?" Scarlet blushed a deep red and squeaked, "I told you the rumors aren't true….." Springy rolled her eyes "Whatever, what do you want? I don't got all day." Scarlet smiled inwardly, new friends! Yay! "I wanna show you somethin cool! Look down the well, can you see it?" Springy peered down the well. "What are you blind, there's nothing down there! I knew this was a scam!" "No no no! Look harder!" Scarlet squealed "It's there!" Springy leaned into the well farther and squinted her eyes. "NothinnnnNNNNN! AHHHHHH!" Springy squealed as she was pushed down the well. Scarlet beamed as she heard the soft thud of Springy landing on the bottom of the well. "Time for another new friend" she whispered "Now, let us begin."

Springy lifted her head, which took tremendous effort. She gasped as she found she was tied up and couldn't move. She looked up to find Scarlet dragging her across the floor, then she was lifted onto a platform with a comfortable mattress laid on top. She sunk into the comfortable material, then groaned as she got up to look at her surroundings. The wall was painted neon red, and there was an iron door that was probably the exit. The wall was decorated with pictures of ponies smiling and laughing. Some were pictures with Scarlet hanging with friends. Springy recognized some of them as the school ponies that went missing and weren't found. Suddenly Scarlet bounced into her line of vision, smiling. "Do you like my room? It took me a long time to get enough friends to get all of these pictures. And soon, you will be among them too!" Springy's eyes widened in horror as she noticed the cart of bloody tools, buckets of blood and guts, and even sewing materials (Which looked pretty weird among all the other stuff). Scarlet noticed what Springy was looking at and quickly explained "Oh those? Don't worry, it's just what I use to make new friends. Soon you'll be my friend too, but I don't wanna hurt my friend, so I'll give you this." Springy tensed then relaxed as the juices from the needle Scarlet had injected made all her nerves sort of, turn off. She couldn't feel anything or move, except for her face of course. Scarlet smiled her little innocent smile. "Now we can really begin!"

Scarlet reached at her flank and ripped off the tacky fake cutie mark, reveling her real mark. It was a sewing needle and spool, the needle being covered in blood. "You like?" Scarlet asked "I got it when I made my first friend! That's when I knew this was my destiny!" Springy didn't do anything, she just laid there in shock. Not that she could do much else, she was paralyzed after all. Scarlet absent mindedly reached into her little cart-o-terror and pulled out a rusted, blood covered knife. "This was the one I used the day I discovered my destiny, and I've used it every day since! Lemmy warm it up really quick, I'll practice on your leg!" Springy gasped in horror as she watched Scarlet make a thin line of red on her leg where the knife cut. But she didn't gasp in pain, for she couldn't feel. Scarlet smiled, "still working great!" she thought, "Now let's get to business!" She said out-loud, informing Springy this terror show was about to start.

Scarlet may be insane, but she was humane. Hey, a rhyme! COOL! So Springy dragged the knife down Springy's chest, making an area for her to start the procedure. She propped the cut open with some old rusty bars, and removed all the organs and fat or muscle. Springy's eyes started to close, but Scarlet took care of that with a shot of Adrenaline. Springy's eyes shot back open, whimpering as she saw what Scarlet had done. She wanted to die, all her instincts said to die as her organs started to shut down. Everything but here internal organs were gone from her chest, and the red aura glowing from Scarlet's horn (That's right, she's a unicorn and Springy is an earth pony. What, dat new character info too much for ya?) was certainly the only thing keeping her clinging to life. Scarlet smiled sadly "I know it sucks now, but soon you will be peacefully resting in my home. My friend, forever!" Springy croaked out one last plea for help as the red aura surrounding her body faded, ending Scarlet's life support spell and Springy's life.

Scarlet got to work, which didn't take long. She had done this at least thirty times, so she was speedy at it. She stepped back to admire her work. Springy's body had been stuffed with a firm substance, her wounds stitched and repaired. From a distance, Springy would have looked completely normal from a distance, maybe even up close. The only abnormal thing was Springy's mouth, permanently fixed into a smile by clothes pins. Scarlet added the finishing touch, wheels fixed onto Springy's hoof. "Now your mobile, yay!" Scarlet squealed in delight. She attached a rope around Springy's neck and took her to her little home in the forest, were she added Springy to her ever growing group of former-bully friends. "Here you go, girls!" Scarlet exclaimed "A new friend, just like I promised!" Scarlet said goodbye to her friends, which she knew would never respond. She thought about who she would make her friend next. She had no idea.

Yep, Scarlet sure did love her friends. But they didn't talk much. The bullies were mean. But soon they wouldn't be. Soon they would be silent, unmoving and friendly just like all her friends. Then after the bullies, she would add everypony to her little friend group. She would have lots of friends. She just couldn't wait…


End file.
